Cutie Date
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Tagiru Akashi X Airu Suzaki from Digimon Xros Wars 02: Hunter Boys Who Leap Trough Time. the story is about Tagiru and Airu arguing about the cute digimon they seen, but how they end up together? Reviews very welcome!


Cutie Date

A/N: Tada! Now its Tagiru X Airu time! Hahaha, I ship this couple too since they look so cute together, and yeah, I will add my OTP, Akaiki and other couple, like Yuu X Mami or Yuu X Miho (can choose who better, both couple look so cute too!) anyway hope you enjoy this fic!

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Airu Suzaki, the Cute Hunter who wandering at Digi-Quartz now, want to hunt some more cute Digimon, but it have been hour and she haven't find anything, she kinda hungry which make her more impatiently.

"I think today is my bad day…" she sighed.

"Cheer up! We will find new Digimon!" cheered Opossumon, then they saw a explosion beside a district shop in Digi-uartz. "Let's go check it out!" exclaimed Airu, she had feel it was Digimon that she had been looking for.

Tagiru and Gamudramon hurriedly ran to the explosion their saw seconds ago, they hoping that they got new type of Digimon or capture them from disturb human world.

Gamudramon sniffed and he followed the track of the digimon's smell. "I think its heading this way!" spoke Gamudramon while pointing to empty alley between 2 shop.

"Okay!" Tagiru ran to the empty alley and found the Digimon who make trouble, it was pink and cute Digimon. "Hum… who is it?"

"I dunno, I never saw it before!" said Gamudramon while Tagiru checked its database at his X-loader.

"Woaah! Its was Mega Level!" he surprised. "His name is….MarineAngemon!"

"Aaw, really? It doesn't matter! We will got him for sure!" said Tagiru with furious tone, then he Chou-Shinka Gumdramon.

"Gumdramon! Chou-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

The pink Digimon giggled with no reason and flew away, Arresterdramon quickly grabbed him and pulled him down harshly, the pink Digimon flip over and fought back with his attacks "

Arresterdramon quickly dodged it by covered his body with his arms, but his attacks to strong and make him fall. "Aaargh!" he wimped.

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru shocked.

"We need strong defense!" said Arresterdramon while covered his wound.

"Okay! MetalTyrannomon! Reload!" he shouted. "Arreterdramon! MetalTyrannomon! DigiXross!"

"Arresterdramon + Tyrannomon!" Marineangemon shocked saw the big Digimon he faced, he quickly attacks him, but no effect to his body.

"Take this! Spincalibur!" he shouted as he swing his tail to him and he felt unconsciousness. Finally Tagiru caught him.

"Yay! I got new Digimon!" he exclaimed then he heard girl screaming.

"KYAAAAAAAA! NOOOO!" Tagiru look around him and finally he look up and saw the pink hunter and her Digimon on the top of Building.

"You!"

"No! that Digimon that I have been looking for!" she said with angry tone, then she jumped with the black mouse Digimon – Opossumon.

Tagiru saw her underwear little and he blushed, Airu landed successfully in front of him and slapped him eventually.

"Hey!" protested Tagiru.

"That for seeing my underwear…" she said with annoyed tone.

"Its not my fault I saw it!" he replied and rubbed his red cheek.

"Anyway, give me that Digimon!" she said.

"Who the hell are you for me, huh! Don't bossy around me! Only Taiki-san I allowed to command me!" he said.

"How can you forget the cute hunter? Suzaki Airu, will get anything what she want!" she said with cocky tone.

'Oh… now I remember her name now…' thought Tagiru.

"Now, give me!" she said.

"No! I capture it first so its mine!" said Tagiru.

"Give me or I will do something!" she said with threaten tone.

"Nope!" he said as he looking away.

"What a jerk!" she said as she wanted to slap him but she tripped and fell to him, Tagiru who not cautious, shocked and eventually grabbed her but they end up fell to the ground, and Airu was in the top of him.

Both of them blushed because they had awkward position and Tagiru saw her bra, he blushed redder and almost nosebleed, Airu stood up quickly and slapped him again.

"Ouch! What again!" he protested.

"…..Because you peeking accidentally…" she said as she look away.

"Well, no matter what…I-I'm still not giving him to you!" he said, he surprised that Airu stopped talking and look away, seems she was flustered.

"Cut it out guys!" yelled Gamudramon. "Let's battle!" he said with challenge tone.

"Oh fine!" said Opossumon, but Airu still quiet.

"What matter? Scared?" taunted Tagiru, Airu heard of it and went mad.

"What! I show you that I'm the strongest!" she pointed at him. "You will lose now! Without your friend!" she Chou-Shinka her Digimon to Cho-Hakkaimon. Then Tagiru Cou-Shinka his Digimon to Arresterdramon.

"Spin Caliper!" shouted Arristerdramon as he swing his tail to her, then Cho-hakkaimon hold it with her staff and unleashed her attacks.

"Kyoushin Homerun!" Arresterdramon quickl dodge it but she was trong enough to make him fell for a bit.

"Go Arresterdramon!" cheered Tagiru.

Arresterdramon quickly stood up and flew, then he unleashed his fire attacks toward her, when it hitted Cho-Hakkaimon's place, Tagiru yell because he thought he knocked her. Arresterdramon approached and didn't Cho-Hakkaimon, then she appeared behind him.

"Watch out Arresterdramon!" shouted Tagiru.

"Dadada Minchi!" shouted Cho-Hakkaimon as she furiously attacks him with her staff uncontrollably. It knocked him hards and make him fell.

'Look! He just loser who stole my precious targets, all he have is big mouth, fat stomach, bare chest, soft skin, good eyes and…What! Why am I talk about him like this! No no no! nothing happen between us! I suppose to hate him! Uugh forget forget!"

Airu look at Tagiru again who worried about his Digimon. 'Sure he crazy about Digimon Hunting… but he cared all of his Digimon…' she thought again then she punched her head. 'No no! I need to stop!'

"C'mon Arresterdramon! You can do this!" said Tagiru. "Yeah! Don't worry Tagiru!" he said as he stood up and saw Cho-Hakkaimon wasn't focusing on the battle. He quickly unleashed his attack. "Spiral Shredder!" and it knocked Cho-Hakkaimon and make her de-digivolve

"Opossumon!" shocked Airu because her reckless and hurriedly approached her Digimon.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry!" she said with sad tone.

"Nah, I'm okay as long you okay…" Opossumon smiled.

Tagiru stared to them. 'Wow…. I never thought that Airu care about her Digimon too, she's cute like that…. Eeer… why am I starting thinking her like that?' he thought.

Airu felt his sweet gaze and eventually looking away and pretend annoyed, she didn't want saw her embarrassed.

"Anyway you lose now…" he spoke after returning to normal.

"So?" she said.

"You want this Digimon, right? Well, I can give you…" he said, Airu stood up and look at him unbelievable eyes but her eyes was sparkle and exited.

"Really? Now gimme!" she said.

Tagiru surprised and smirked. "Well, then you will have date with me!" he said.

"Whaaaat!" shocked Airu.

"Yeah, tomorrow, how about that?" he still smirked, luckily he could hide his embarrassment.

"F-fine!" she said with cocky tone but looking away.

"Okay! See you!" he waved hand as he wrapped to Human World.

"Who the hell he think he is!" complained Opossumon, didn't realize Airu's heart was beat so fast.

* * *

><p>"Tagiru, what the hell you doing!" asked Gamudramon with full of confusion, aren't they enemies? Why would he going out with girl who attacked him? Gamudramon didn't understand humans.<p>

"Hehehe, just for fun!" he smirked.

"But, they are strong, you know, don't let your guard off!" he suggested.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" he smiled, He called Yuu that he couldn't help Yuu today, so he suggested Yuu for asking Miho's help again.

Yuu was astonished, how could he didn't understand their situation, Mami totally will jealous and mad to him, he completely frustrated, so he decide to ask Taiki help, Poor Yuu.

Tagiru met up with her in Shibuya street. "Hi! Airu!" he waved hand ther.

"Look Airu! Did he look suspicious?" asked Opossumon.

Airu stared his idiotic face. "Completely not, why?"

"I dunno, but I just felt he hide something, we must be careful!" she said.

"Okay! Got it!"

"Hehehe! I knew you would come!" he smirked.

"Of course I come!" she look away. "Now gimme!"

"No no no!" he shake his hand. "I will give you after we hang out!" he said as he grabbed his hand.

"What! Let me go!" she struggled but gave up when he ran and pulled her. First they stopped at Boutique, Tagiru told her about new mode of fashion, Airu said that he was too late and he blushed, Airu finally laughed. Then they went to plushy shop, without realize, Airu enjoyed herself and forget about Opossumon's cautious.

"This sheep so fluffy!" she hugged big fur sheep.

"Yuup! This how about this rabbit?" he mentioned the pink rabbit in the corner of shop.

"Cute like you, right?" he smirked, Airu blushed.

"How about this teddy bear?" he grab the brown classic bear. "Idiot like you…" said Airu. They both laughed.

"I think I want bought this" she took the bear. "Eeeh? I thought you want this rabbit"

"No, this idiot bear more cute~" she said. 'Oh yeah, I forgot she love bears…' thought Tagiru.

Then they finally visited Ice cream shop, Tagiru bought Vanilla ice cream while Airu bought Strawberry Ice cream. "This so delicious!" he said. Airu laughed when she saw a cream on his nose, he completely look like Idiot. "What!" he protested.

"Nothing! Just really funny!" she laughed hard, Tagiru smiled that he could make her happy.

Then they walk to the park and talking about normal stuff and school lives, Tagiru amazed her master trap ability, Airu blushed, she almost tell her secret. 'Wait, he's enemy, I shouldn't told him that much…' then she suddenly gone quiet.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Tagiru and stepped closer, unexpectedly, their face was so close and their mouth just inch for while, Airu eventually closed hereyes, Tagiru gulped and moved closer… but then…

"Hachiii!" he sneezed in front of her. "Eeew! What the hell!" she gone mad.

"Eeeh I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Tagiru panicked, as he pulled off his shirt and wipe to her face. "Now my make up ruined!" she frustrated and ashamed.

"But…. You still look pretty even without make-up" Airu blushed again. "I don't want to know!' she leaved him. "Eeeh! Wait!" yelled Tagiru.

Then Airu accidentally bumped to someone. "Ouch!" whined Airu.

"Eeeh! Sorry!" said a girl voice.

"Taiki-san!" Tagiru called someone name, Taiki? the Legendary Hero? Then Airu look p and saw red-haired girl and Taiki.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" asked Taiki as Akari helped Airu to stand up.

"Hehehe, just hang out!" he smirked while scratching his hair.

"Oh! That sweet!" she said, both of them blushed.

"Anyway, what are you doing too? Taiki-san?" said Tagiru with mischievous smile.

"Eeeh… we're…ummm…"

"Just buying some stuff..' said Akari quickly.

"Aaaw! Don't lie! I saw you holding hands with her! Hehehe!" he teased. Taiki blushed.

"Uhm…. Excuse us, we are in hurry!" he said with annoyed tone.

"See you guys later!" said Akari. They both watching them away.

"So, the Legendary Hero have girlfriend?" asked Airu.

"Yeah, she's Akari-san, she ever join him to Digital World too, but sadly she had no Digimon, but she part of Xros Heart!" he said.

"Anyway about girlfriend thing, would you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Tagiru strightly to her.

"Eeeh! What!" shocked Airu.

"Do I need repeat again?" he said sheepishly.

"No! you must be joking, right?"

"I'm serious!"

"No! you just playing with me!" she said.

"But I'm serious!" he still didn't want gave up

"How you will make me believe you!" she said with annoyed tone.

"This!" he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers for minutes, Surprisingly Airu didn't struggled instead she kissing back, when he pulled away, Airu slapped him.

"You stole my first kiss!" she said as she touch her lips.

"Well, but you kiss back.." he smirked. "And you didn't even struggled!"

"…B-Because I was Shocked!" she defend herself.

"But, you do have feelings for me, right?"

"In your mind!"

"Oh C'mon, then why you hang out with me?"

"Because I want your Digimon!"

"But you enjoyed yourself with me, didn't you forget?" he said. Airu was speechless.

"So, would you?" he asked.

"No!"

"Pleasee~" he let out his final attack, his sad puppy dog eyes, no one ever stand of it.

"….." Airu was speechless and hypnotized by his eyes, very cute eyes.

"So?"

"…F-fine…" she blushed and look away.

"YAAAY!" he jumped in joy and yelled around, luckily no one around them, so Airu wont be ashamed of him, Tagiru gave her thousand kiss on her cheeks. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Eeeh! Get away from me!" she yelled.

"I love you, you know~" he said, Airu blushed.

"Here your Digimon…" he reload MarineAngemon and gave it to Airu.

"Cuuuuteee!" she said as she hugged it tightly, it seems he likes her back.

"Hehehe!" Tagiru keep smirking like idiot.

"Anyway I wont do this ever…" she kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Idiot!" she stuck out her tongue at him and leaved him.

"…..She does like me back!" he shocked. Forgetting Gamudramon was watching him all of this time.

Gamudramon sighed, he couldn't understand human at all.

THE END

A/N: Yaaay! Finished! Next fic I would love to write about Cho-Hakkaimon X Arresterdramon! Hehehe! Thanks for read until end and please reviews~


End file.
